Oh There You Are
by thedoctorsrose
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to New York with their parents to attend the Pride Parade. The couple goes out together to look at the sights, when they get separated in the crowd. How will they find each other before Burt finds out they lost each other, and why is Blaine handcuffed to a police officer? Prompt for my 60th reviewer glitterandspots for TGC. Klaine, Anderberry!siblings One-Shot AU


**_Hey guys! This is a Prompt from my 60th reviewer glitterandspots for my story The Glee Club - check it out! This is AU, and Blaine is Rachel's twin brother. His parents are Hiram and Leroy. Just to make things clear._**

**_Original Prompt-_****_Could you write one about Kurt and Blaine going to a pride parade in New York _****_while on holiday with their families, but they lose each other in the crowd _****_and have to look for each other before their parents find out they lost each _****_other?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Darren Criss, or Chris Colfer. If only... sigh._**

* * *

Oh There You Are

* * *

"Oh my Gaga, I am so excited." Kurt grinned happily as the taxi driver drove them towards the hotel. He turned to his boyfriend Blaine, and his sister Rachel.

_(2 Days Before The Parade)_

They had been at the Anderson house watching a recorded tape of Wicked. Kurt and Blaine cuddled beside one another making out, and Rachel sat with Finn in the lazy boy chair. Finn wasn't really paying attention, but neither were Kurt or Blaine.

"Kids!" Hiram Anderson yelled from upstairs, Kurt and Blaine separated their lips.

"Mhm?" Blaine mumbled loudly, Rachel glared at her twin brother.

"Come up here please!" Hiram yelled louder. Kurt sighed, he stood up with Blaine in tow. They walked up the stairs up into the kitchen. Hiram and Leroy sat at the island. They were holding up pamphlets, Kurt noticed a rainbow image on them. "How was Wicked?" Leroy asked.

"I thought it was amazing, I would let Kurt and Blaine voice their opinions but they were too busy making out!" Rachel huffed, Kurt and Blaine both blushed the same tint of red. Blaine sat beside his Fathers at the island.

"What are you guys looking at?" he took one of the pamphlets. Kurt came up behind him to look over his shoulder. "Why are you looking at New York pride parade fliers?" Blaine looked up to his Dads.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go." they both said, Rachel squealed with excitement.

"In New York! Oh it'll be amazing, I heard last year - since it was the year Gay Marriage was legalised." she reminded everyone in the room. Of course they knew about that, heck there were four gay men in the room. "It was the best Pride Parade they had ever had in New York, and this years is going to be so much better!" Blaine turned to Kurt, he rolled his eyes at him. Kurt suppressed a giggle.

"So I'm guessing you want to go?" Leroy asked his kids.

"Hell yeah!" Blaine shouted, Kurt bit his lip. He was happy for Blaine, he got to go to the best Pride Parade in America. He felt a twinge of jealousy in the pit of his stomach. Finn and Rachel went back downstairs to probably make-out until Rachel slapped Finn for touching her boob or something.

"Blaine, we're going to the super market!" Hiram called out. Blaine made a noise in response, he opened up the fridge and tossed Kurt a fruit bar. Kurt watched his boyfriend move around the kitchen.

"I love you." Kurt whispered, Blaine winked at him.

"Love you too." he sat down beside him. "You okay?" Blaine could always tell when he wasn't feeling his best.

"I'm fine," he shrugged, Blaine laughed as he bit on the fruit bar.

"Because I totally believe that," he wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "What's wrong, Babe?" Kurt blushed.

"I might be a little jealous that you get to go to New York." Blaine sighed. He stood up, pulling Kurt off of his stool. He placed both hands on Kurt's cheeks.

"Don't be," he started, "I'm going to have an awful time without you. Sure I'll have Rachel, but I don't like her as much as I love you." Blaine pecked him on the lips chastely.

"I'm glad, I don't want to find out that my boyfriend has an incestuous relationship with his twin sister." Kurt giggled quietly. Blaine sighed, looking down at their feet.

"Now that I think about it, I don't want to go if you're going to be here in Lima all alone-"

"No Blaine you can't do that!" Rachel screeched, Kurt groaned softly. "You need to come to New York, it'll be an amazing opportunity. What if we get a job on Broadway while we're there?" she pushed Kurt away from Blaine.

"I highly doubt that Rach, I just don't want to go without Kurt." Blaine smiled sweetly.

"I'm going without Finn! I don't feel bad about it!" Rachel pouted, Kurt could hear Finn shout 'Hey!' from downstairs. The twins fought for a good 5 minutes, Kurt watched with a smile on his face.

"-Kurt and I have dated longer than you and Finn have!" Blaine shouted at his sister, Kurt sighed rolling his eyes.

"Blaine." he interrupted. Blaine went silent.

"Yeah?" Blaine turned, Rachel groaned and stomped off.

"I want you to go, I don't want you to miss this amazing experience because of me." he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, their noses brushing. "It'll be awesome." he leaned in to kiss Blaine.

"We're home!" Leroy shouted from the doorway. Blaine pulled away from Kurt blushing. This wasn't the first time Blaine's parents had walked in on them. "Oh, sorry!" Leroy apologised to the two boys.

"It's alright Dad," Blaine laughed it off, "Come on Kurt, I'll drive you home." they walked hand in hand to Blaine's punch buggy convertible. "I'm probably going to be busy for the next couple days packing and what not for New York." their linked hands were over the centre console. Blaine's thumb rubbed mindlessly over the soft skin of Kurt's hand. "Do you want me to get you anything in New York?" Blaine asked, glancing at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, get me one of those really tacky 'I love NYC' shirts." Kurt joked, Blaine smiled brightly.

"I totally will now." they both laughed and continued the drive in silence. When Blaine drove down the Hummel's long dirt driveway. Blaine turned off the car, to quickly run to the other side to open the door. "After you." he motioned with his arm.

"Why thank-you kind, Sir." Kurt curtsied, Blaine chuckled at the brunet. Feeling brave - because his boyfriends Dad and Step-Mom were probably looking out the window - he wrapped his arms around Kurt's petit waist and kissed him swiftly on the lips. Kurt's eyes slowly closed, relishing the feeling of Blaine's lips against his, since he won't be able to feel this for a few days. Kurt pulled away breathless.

"Can you come with me to the airport?" Blaine asked hopeful.

"Of course, I want to see be there when you leave and be there when you get back." Kurt linked his arms around Blaine's neck. He doesn't know why he's so sad about Blaine going to New York, it's not like he's going to be gone for a whole year.

"Mm, babe, as much as I enjoy this. I better get going, Rachel's probably done making out with Finn by now and she is most likely getting ready to nag at me. 'Oh Blaine you should wear this blah, blah, blah'." imitated Blaine. Kurt giggled.

"I love you." Kurt let go.

"Love you too." Blaine pulled away from him and got back into his car. Kurt watched him drive away, well he tried to, the tears in his eyes were blurring his vision

* * *

_(Morning of the trip)_

Kurt was restless. He kept rolling around his bed, moaning. And no, not for _that _reason. He grabbed his phone from it's charger, he sighed lovingly when he saw a missed text from Blaine.

_'Sweet dreams, I love you so much. I'll see you in the morning -Blaine' _he bit his lip. He hadn't seen Blaine since he drove off from his house the other day. This morning Blaine was going to New York for that Pride Parade with his parents, and Rachel. They were so lucky. He put his phone down, he closed his eyes.

-Creak-

He sat up, "What the Hell?" that was the front door opening. He looked at his iPod dock and saw it was only four thirty in the morning. He heard hushed whispers, and wheels rolling against the floor of the foyer. He started to get up, but he heard the door close again. Was someone breaking in? He began opening his bedroom door. The lights were off, except for his father's and step-mom's room. He saw Carole wearing her fluffy peach coloured robe, she was yawning and getting back into bed. She reached for the light on the side of the bed and turned it off. Now it was pitch black. He scrunched his perfectly manicured head in confusion. He closed the door and went back to bed. He hugged the small purple bear Blaine had won him at 6 Flags a few years back when they were just friends. He still hadn't told Blaine what he named it, it was too embarrassing. When he was 15, he had named a small purple teddy bear Blainey-Bear. He allowed slumber to take over his body.

"Kurt, honey." he heard Carole's voice waking him up. He opened one eye and groaned at the bright light of his room. "Get up sweetie, you have to go to Blaine's remember?" he stared at her with a blank expression, she was talking to him like he was 5 or something. "By the way, Finn is riding with you because apparently Rachel wanted him there too." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he went to the bathroom, had a shower, did his moisturising routine, and styled his hair. He walked out of the bathroom, laughing at Finn who was crossing his legs and jumping up and down.

"Finally!" Finn leaped into the wash room. Kurt got his wallet and car keys and went outside to wait for Finn. When Finn made it to the Navigator, he was about to back down the drive way.

"Kurt!" he turned his head and saw Carole running down trying to catch them, holding Blainey-Bear. He rolled down his window.

"I don't think I need my teddy bear to go to the airport Carole." he rose his eye brow.

"Just take it, okay?" she handed it to him and they left.

* * *

"Blaine! Rachel! Kurt and Finn are here!" Hiram called out, the twins stumbled up the stairs with their suitcases. They went outside to greet their significant other. Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek, they both glanced at Finn and Rachel, who were full out making out. Blaine reached out to Kurt's hand, he took the passengers seat and closed the door. After Rachel and Finn were done, they drove to the airport in silence. Kurt was biting his lip to stop from crying. They met Hiram and Leroy at the airport, Kurt saw they had more than one suitcase for just a 5 day trip but didn't think anything of it.

_"All passengers from Lima to New York please go to Gate seven." _The Anderson's started getting ready to go. Finn was holding Rachel, wishing her to have fun. Kurt was biting his lip _hard _as he watched Blaine get his ticket ready. Blaine shifted his eyes towards him, he gasped quietly when he saw the tears pooling in Kurt's eyes. He handed his stuff to Leroy and walked over. He hugged him tightly.

"I'm not going away forever." he whispered in his ear.

"I-I know b-but you're going to be so far away, and I won't be able to talk to you in person everyday... A-and-" Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder for a minute or so, Blaine merely patted him on the back whispering sweet nothings.

"Babe, it's going to be okay." the two held each other for 5 minutes, Kurt had his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine's arms were wrapped securely around Kurt's middle. "I love you." Blaine pulled away.

"I-I love you too." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips.

"Do you know what's going to be great about this trip?" he asked his crying boyfriend. Kurt gave him a watery smile and shook his head, "The fact that you're coming with me." Kurt's face froze, Blaine laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

"W-What?" Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"You're coming with me to New York!" his smile was so great, it lit up the whole freaking room. Kurt leaped up onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"No way!" he said in a mantra, "I love you, I love you, I f*cking love you Blaine Anderson." he kissed him square on the lips. Blaine laughed into the kiss.

"C'mon, Burt and Carole are already on the plane." Blaine tugged at Kurt's hand and he led him towards Gate 7.

"B-But what about my clothes?" he asked him.

"Dad picked yours and Finn's suitcases this morning." Blaine smiled mischievously. "Before you ask, no I did not know about this when they brought up the trip. They told me and Rach last night." Blaine explained. Kurt let out a shuddering breath. This was going to be awesome.

_(Present Day) _

"Oh my Gaga, I am so excited." Kurt grinned happily as the taxi driver drove them towards the hotel. He turned to his boyfriend Blaine, and his sister Rachel. Blaine patted his boyfriends hand.

"I am too, babe." Rachel huffed from beside them, "What Rachel?" Blaine spat.

"I can't believe I had to ride with the two of you. Why did Finn get to go in the big van?" she pouted, Blaine rolled his eyes at her.

"Blaine look!" Kurt pointed through the window. The Pride Parade had already started. There were rainbow flags, and balloons everywhere. The crowd also went on for what seemed like miles.

"Wow." Blaine breathed, they got out of the pre-paid Taxi and dropped their stuff off at the Hilton. Burt and Hiram had stern expressions on their faces.

"All right, here's what's going to happen. You can go off together alone, always have your phones on. We'll meet at the Starbucks down the street at 5 got it?" Burt asked the pairs of teenagers.

"Kay!" Kurt and Blaine ran off together to look at the parade. There were women wearing leather (and no bras, ew). Blaine held on to Kurt's hand like it was his life line. It would be really scary if he lost him. "Oh baby look." Kurt whispered. There was a gay couple, who looked to almost be in their late thirties. They were laughing and sharing an ice cream cones. One of them got some on their nose, and the other kissed it off. "That's so cute." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Look, there's the ice cream store!" Blaine pulled Kurt through the crowd. "The line up is crazy." he noted.

"Here, why don't you go in and I wait out here." Kurt suggested.

"Brilliant, I knew there was a reason that I'm dating you." Blaine kissed him on the cheek and they separated. Blaine stepped into the ice cream store, he already knew what type of ice cream Kurt wanted. Chocolate Mint. It was his go to flavour. He waited patiently for the old woman to order for herself and her grandchildren. The scooper looked up at him and smiled.

"What can I get you hot stuff?" she asked winking.

"A mint chocolate waffle cone and a maple walnut waffle cone please." he smiled at her politely. She nodded and got to it. She handed him the cones and he handed for 5 dollars, "Keep the change." he winked. She blushed brightly and thanked him. He stepped out of the crowed ice cream store (after almost dropping Kurt's ice cream - twice). He looked to the spot where Kurt had been standing, he wasn't there. "Kurt?" he called out, it was too loud to hear a response. His heart started racing, what could've happened to Kurt? Maybe he had to go to the bathroom. Blaine stood up on his toes to look for the sign that had the blue stick person. Aha! He pushed through the crowd to it. He opened up the door, ugh, it smelt so bad. "Kurt?" he repeated, still no response, "Kurt, baby?" he said, nope no Kurt. He placed a napkin he had grabbed on the counter and gently put the ice cream cones on it. He reached for his phone and dialled.

_"B-Blaine?" _Kurt answered.

"Thank God, baby where are you?" Blaine asked, running his fingers through his semi-gelled hair.

_"I-I don't know, I had been waiting for you. But the crowd started pushing me, saying that Lady Gaga was there. I tried to push my way through back to the ice cream store b-but I couldn't!" _he explained frantically. Blaine bit his lip, why did this always happen to him?

"Okay, stay calm. Um," he stepped out of the bathroom, leaving the ice cream behind. He looked around for any land marks that could point him to Kurt. "Can you see any big brand name stores?" he asked.

_"Um, no. I'm near an alley," _Kurt replied, very helpful, Blaine rolled his eyes.

"That's helpful Kurt." Blaine pushed through the crowd.

_"I don't even know if I'm near the Starbucks Dad was talking about." _Kurt mumbled, Blaine groaned running his fingers through his hair. _"We need to be there at 5 right?" _

"That's what he said." Blaine craned his neck to look down an alley.

_"Alright, that gives us... Half an hour." _Kurt sounded like he was crying.

"Kurt, can you leave the alley and just name a random store you're near?" there was no reply, "Kurt?" he stopped in the middle of the road, there was still no reply. "Kurt!" he yelled louder. He looked down at his iPhone to see the call was dropped. "Dammit!" he shouted. He elbowed several people to make it to a less populated area. He scrolled down to Kurt's number and tried again.

_"I'm sorry, the number you are trying to call is not available at the moment, please hang up or try again." _the automated voice said.

"Oh my God." he closed his eyes, "Burt is going to kill me."

* * *

He bit his lip, "Stupid phone!" his blackberry died suddenly. He knew he should've charged it on the plane. Now it had no way of communication with Blaine and he had no idea what time it was. For all he knew it could be 5 already, and his parents were searching desperately for him. He stepped into the crowd, there was a large group of men in bright green short-shorts and white sneakers. One with hipster glasses glanced at him and walked over.

"Hi." he grinned at him, Kurt gave him an awkward smile in return. "What's a cutie like yourself doing at the parade all by yourself?" he asked.

"I'm kind of lost." Kurt flushed.

"Well, where you trying to go?" the man asked, placing an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"The Starbucks near the Hilton, I was waiting outside an ice cream store for my bo-" the crowd cheered loudly.

"Sorry what was that?" the man asked, raising his eye brow.

"The Starbucks near the Hilton!" he shouted, the man nodded biting his lip.

"We can help you find it. Yo! Guys!" he called out to his green shorts wearing friends, "We need to help this little cutie patootie get to the Starbucks near the Hilton." the group nodded, the man with the glasses turned back to him. "What's your name?"

"Kurt." the man held out his hand for Kurt to shake. "And yours?"

"The name's Chandler Keihl, roller skater extraordinare." he winked, Kurt bit the side of his mouth, was this guy flirting with him. "C'mon, we'll get you to that Starbucks." Chandler grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd.

"Do you happen to know that time?" Kurt whispered in Chandler's ear. Chandler looked down at his wrist watch.

"4:50." Kurt winced.

"Shit."

* * *

"Have you seen my boyfriend?" Blaine held up a picture of Kurt on his phone, running around like a mad man. The strangers shook their heads, they shot him a sympathetic smile as they continued on through the parade. Blaine huffed, he looked down at his phone to see the time. 4:50. Dammit, he was never going to find Kurt by the time they needed to be back to the Starbucks. Maybe by the time Blaine makes it to the coffees shop Kurt will have found it on his own. He saw a police officer standing off to the side, making sure no cars go through the streets. He jogged over, holding up his phone. "Excuse me, have you seen my boyfriend?"

The police officer looked down at the photo and smiled at Blaine, "Only in my dreams."

"Are you a real cop?" Blaine asked.

"Only if you want me to be." the police officer stepped closer to Blaine, his breath ghosting over Blaine's lips.

"I have a boyfriend." Blaine tried to get away.

"And I have a final at the end of the semester." the Officer winked.

"What does that have to do anything?" Blaine asked, actually curious.

"I thought we were talking about things we can cheat on." the next thing Blaine knew, he heard the clinking of metal, and a cool bracelet around his wrist. He looked down and saw a pair of handcuffs connecting himself with the officer.

"What the Hell!" Blaine pulled his hand away from the fake officer.

"Struggling won't help." the Officer grinned, Blaine grimaced when he saw the man's yellow teeth.

"Can you let me go please? I need to find my boyfriend!" Blaine looked down at his phone, 4:56. "Shit!" he swore, "I guess you're coming with me. Come on." he pulled on his wrist, which brought the officer with him. He pushed himself through the crowd. "Kurt!" he yelled.

"That's not my name, Babe." the Officer said, Blaine jerked back to glare.

"I don't care what your name is, I'm looking for my boyfriend because we have to be back at this stupid Starbucks in less than," he looked down at his phone again, "Two minutes, or his Dad is going to shoot me with his shotgun!" Blaine shouted. The officer rolled his eyes.

"Fine." he complied, Blaine smiled and continued his search.

"KURT!" he screamed. He saw a group of guys in green short-shorts. Weird, he turned the other way to look for his beautiful boyfriend.

* * *

"So why are you going to Starbucks?" Chandler asked him, Kurt smiled at him.

"My parents and my boyfriend's family came here from Ohio, we're supposed to meet up at the Starbucks, but when my boyfriend when to get ice cream. I waited outside, then a bunch of crazy people pushed me away from it and I couldn't find my way back." Kurt explained, Chandler nodded sticking his tongue out.

"I could always ask my sisters boyfriend to ask anyone if they've seen him. He's the guitar player for that band playing right now," Kurt looked up at the large stage. The group was called 'Equality' or something.

"You would do that?" Kurt asked, accidently fluttered his eye lashes.

"Totally," Kurt grinned happily.

* * *

"So cutie, what's your boyfriends name?" he heard from behind him, he ignored the response. He had to find Kurt. There was a large stage, and one of the guitar players was talking to a hipster wearing green shorts dude. He picked up a microphone, "All right guys, listen up!" the guitarist said into it. "We got this cute little boy over here, looking for his boyfriend Blake." there was a murmur, the guitarist bent down to talk to someone from the audience. Blaine sighed sadly. At least someone is going to find their - "Wait, nope not Blake. We're looking for a curly haired guy named Blaine? Is he out here?" he asked, the Officer held up their linked wrists.

"I GOT HIM!" he screamed, the guitarist pointed at the pair.

"Blaine!" Blaine turned to his left and saw Kurt running towards him, Kurt's step faltered when he saw Blaine handcuffed to the police officer but carried on running. Kurt leapt onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist, and his arms around his neck. Blaine held him up awkwardly since he could only use one arm. "I thought I would never find you." Kurt whispered into his neck, Blaine smiled softly. He heard a clink, he glanced down at his wrist. The officer unlocked the handcuffs.

"Too bad you're taken." the officer said before walking off. Blaine lifted Kurt up higher with his now free arm.

"I was so worried." he told him.

"Me too," Kurt stepped back down to the ground and he grabbed Blaine's phone from his pocket, "Uh-Oh." he bit his lip.

"Let me guess, it's past 5?" Kurt looked up into his hazel-green eyes.

"Yeah, Dad's going to kill us." Kurt giggled lightly, he stared into Blaine's eyes before leaning in to kiss him. He pulled away, "Come on, love. We might as well get this over with." Kurt and Blaine pushed their way through the crowd.

When they entered the Starbucks, they encountered a very angry looking Burt Hummel.

"Where the Hell were you too? It's 5:13, we were worried sick, and Kurt you wouldn't even answer your phone!" he growled, Kurt leaned onto Blaine and sighed.

"Dad, we're fine. Let's go get dinner."

The Hummel's and the Anderson's went off to a small diner away from the large crowd celebrating the pride day in New York. Blaine leaned to whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever." there was a retching sound in front of them, Finn was making faces at the couple.

"Oh be quiet Finn." Kurt ordered his step-brother. Blaine sighed happily.

Yeah, he was glad he kissed Kurt that fateful day.

* * *

_**There we are, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have time, check out my main story "The Glee Club"! **_


End file.
